The primary objective is to determine whether fast neutron therapy is superior to the best current treatment methods in the management of locally advanced malignant tumors. To achieve this goal, prospective randomized clinical trials are underway for a variety of tumor sites. In addition to a continuation of the clinical trial in human cancer, research in physics and radiobiology will be carried out in order to 1) improve neutron treatment techniques and dosage schedules, 2) evaluate acute and late effects on normal tissues, and 3) define a patient population for future clinical trials. The MDAH neutron therapy program has used TAMVEC since May 1972. Unfortunately, TAMVEC is located 100-miles from M. D. Anderson Hospital and consequently, it is unlikely that the program can continue as presently arranged on a long-term basis. In January 1977, M. D. Anderson Hospital and The University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston submitted a grant application to develop a hospital-based neutron facility in Houston. The estimated date that this facility would be ready for clinical use is August 1, 1979. In this application, it is proposed that the neutron therapy program continue to use TAMVEC until August 1, 1979, at which time the clinical trial would be moved to Houston.